Cave In
by Pink Rose Garden
Summary: D'Void finds himself trapped in a cave with Manny. He tries to decide between protecting what's important to him and defeating Manny permanently.
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10 characters don't belong to me.

*I'm going to get rid of my enemies as soon as possible. Pierce will suffer with Helen and Manny. Deceased enemies won't be able to arrest me for conquering the Null Void* D'Void thought. He grinned and sat on his bed. D'Void glanced at seven Null Guardians in his bedroom. He still grinned while they flew near the bed.

*How am I going to defeat Manny and Helen with Pierce? Perhaps my Null Guardians can bury them alive. Manny won't be buried with Pierce and Helen.  
They won't perish together* D'Void thought. He concentrated on the Null Guardians. His grin widened. *Perhaps my Null Guardians can play tug of war.*

D'Void viewed a baby Null Guardian holding two stuffed animals in her crib before he tilted his head due to curiosity. His eyes were on the Null Guardian as she used her fangs to tear a kitten's legs off. They widened for a few seconds. That was when he grinned at a snail's pace.  
''What a good idea! The adult Null Guardians can tear my enemies apart,'' he said to the infant.

D'Void's grin remained as the baby flew to him. He wrapped his arms around her. D'Void heard his foster daughter as she cooed.  
A sudden frown formed on his face. He shook his head. ''You are too vulnerable. The adult Null Guardians are stronger. You won't be able to protect me from my enemies. Stay here while I look for my enemies tomorrow.''

The baby whimpered. She ceased whimpering after her back was scratched.

D'Void stood and carried the Null Guardian. ''Do not worry about me,'' he said. He placed the creature in her crib. He smiled as she continued to hold the stuffed animals. At least what was left of one toy. ''Maybe I'll obtain more toys for you later. We'll see,'' he said.

D'Void walked to his bed before he saw the Null Guardians again. ''You know what to do, my pets. Fly in every chamber. Every hall.  
Attack all trespassers,'' he said with another frown. He watched while the Null Guardians flew out of his chamber.

After falling on the bed, D'Void smiled at the infant. Stuffed animals remained in her tentacles. She rested on a small blanket.

*Perhaps my enemies will trespass in my citadel before the Null Guardians tear them apart* D'Void thought. He grinned again. *What am I going to do after I open my eyes? I'll see the baby in her crib. I can eat with the Null Guardians. I'll put the baby in a playroom.  
There are many stuffed animals in the playroom. My Null Guardians and I will emerge from the citadel prior to the search for Pierce with Helen and Manny.*

The baby Null Guardian was the last thing D'Void saw before he closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

D'Void sat on a Null Guardian's back as he searched for Helen and Manny with Pierce in the Null Void. *At least the baby is safe in the playroom. Stuffed animals will prevent her from worrying about me* he thought. He started to frown.

A memory formed in D'Void's mind. A memory of the baby crying in his arms before he departed. ''You should not worry about me. I will return as soon as possible.''

The memory ended before D'Void looked ahead. *I have to find my enemies soon. I'm far from burning Kormite right now. My strength will disappear sooner or later. It will return after I go to my citadel later. At least Kormite continues to burn near my citadel* he thought. D'Void saw multiple Null Guardians prior to another smile. *At least the Null Guardians will protect me from my enemies.*

D'Void looked back. He gasped as soon as he viewed the baby Null Guardian flying. ''Why are you here? You should be in the playroom.  
Are you still worried about me?'' He heard her as she screeched. ''I'll be fine. Return to the citadel right now. You're grounded for a week!''

The baby began to whimper another time. She kissed D'Void's face.

''Kisses are not going to work this time,'' D'Void said as he scowled at her.

The baby whimpered again.

D'Void gasped another time after a laser went by his arm. His scowl came back the minute he saw the armed Manny on a rock.

Manny aimed two weapons at his enemy while Helen and Pierce stood near him. Another laser emerged from a weapon. It went by D'Void's arm again.

The frightened baby sobbed.

D'Void faced the baby. He smiled at her. ''Daddy will be fine.''

Adult Null Guardians flew to where D'Void's enemies stood. A few Null Guardians snapped at Helen.

Pierce viewed Helen dodging the Null Guardians' teeth. Frowning, he stepped back as a Null Guardian approached him. He glanced over his shoulder after Manny shot at the Null Guardian and knocked it down. Pierce smiled at Manny.

The Null Guardian got up before it snarled.

Helen used her tail to strike a Null Guardian's face. She saw D'Void's scowl. She gasped after he approached her.

The trio ran from D'Void and the Null Guardians. They found themselves near a cave.

D'Void dismounted before a grin replaced his scowl. ''My Null Guardians are looking forward to tearing you apart,'' he informed the trio.  
He began to approach Helen and Manny with Pierce. ''I am looking forward to viewing your lifeless forms.''

D'Void smiled at Manny as the latter stepped back into the cave. He found himself in the cave. ''You are going to perish here.''

Manny saw the opening of the cave. *I'll bury D'Void here* he thought during a scowl. He aimed a gun at the roof and fired. He watched as a laser struck the cave roof and caused it to collapse.

D'Void looked up before he gasped. He ran. His eyes remained wide as rocks concealed the opening. *I'm trapped?* he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Manny gasped. *I'm trapped with D'Void?* he thought. He cried out after D'Void swatted the weapons out of his hands. Manny saw D'Void's grin as the latter stomped on them. He began to tremble with rage. ''You are always going to grin after I end your life, D'Void!'' he exclaimed.

D'Void seized Manny's neck while he still grinned. ''My Null Guardians aren't able to end your life here. They are probably killing your companions right now. You will be deceased after a few seconds.''

D'Void's eyes became wide after he heard a baby Null Guardian's cries. He released Manny and ran to the rocks. *My baby followed me another time?* D'Void held a rock and tried to lift it, but he couldn't. He collapsed on one knee and frowned. *I am weak without burning Kormite.*

''Killing me doesn't seem like a good idea right now, D'Void,'' Manny said with a frown.

''I can end your life later. We have to get out of here as soon as possible,'' D'Void said to Manny. He scowled after his daughter sobbed again.

*I am not going to perish here. My other enemies killed my baby's parents earlier. My foster daughter's parents tried to protect her from them.* D'Void's eyes widened again.

*That's why my baby always worries about me. She is still mourning her parents. She dreads the thought of her new parent abandoning her.*

The baby Null Guardian continued to sob.

D'Void and Manny held the rock at the same time. They pulled the rock out before the other rocks toppled. They saw Helen and Pierce with the Null Guardians.

Helen tried to dodge another Null Guardian's teeth. She looked back before she smiled. ''Manny!'' she exclaimed.

D'Void saw Helen and began to gasp.


	4. Chapter 4

Helen embraced the baby Null Guardian. She viewed D'Void. ''The frightened baby appeared after you were trapped in the cave, D'Void.''  
Helen rolled from many Null Guardians. ''I held her just before you got out of the cave. The baby is fine.''

D'Void frowned. *I am not going to express my gratitude. Helen is still my enemy* he thought.

The baby flew to D'Void before he embraced her. She ceased sobbing.

D'Void smiled at the Null Guardian. ''Daddy is here. Daddy will never abandon you,'' he said. D'Void grinned as the Null Guardians pursued Manny with Helen and Pierce.

Tears streamed down D'Void's face after he focused on the baby. She was irreplaceable.

D'Void faced the cave. He frowned. *I wasn't buried just like the deceased Null Guardians* he thought before he returned to his citadel.

The End


End file.
